Gravity Claude
by alfredoramirezmedrano1234
Summary: es un fanfiction de Gravity rush, el cual es protagonizado por Claude, un trap nihilista, el cual quiere obtener el culo de Raven, pasarlo bomba en heckseville, beber mucho, follar putas, Acabar con syd, matar al que le impida su cometido de libre albedrío y hacer su propia historia... también todo son sueños que tiene
1. Gravity claude: desde el olvido

20 de diciembre de 2029, tatshirando, hakubo, 48 colonias (usa, aunque siempre suele al principio decir usa), 10:30 pm

Estaba un travesti (osea un hombre) y una mujer, en un mundo donde casi toda la población masculina mundial son andróginos travestis, viven con los konuma y pasa de que son los abuelos adoptivos de dos de las líderes de una familia criminal muy poderosa que se andaban disputando 2 estados (lean konuma en Wattpad para ver la historia original) bueno después de trabajar tanto y Haber recogido a su hijos, estaban cansados y los dos se pusieron a dormir en lencería mientras casi todos sus hijos vivían junto a ellos en habitaciónes distintas y sus otros "padres" (otros konuma los cuales hicieron de padres adoptivos por la temporada de otoño) en habitación rentadas en el edificio que pertenece a los konuma

-claude: este fué un día muy agotador

-michelle: ya te lo digo, de seguro quieres follar no es así

-claude: te ves muy agotada

-michelle: tienes razón, solo quería comprobar si te gustaba solo por

-claude: me gustas por el todo de ti

-michelle: te amo tanto

Se acuestan para dormir

-claude: abrázame mi ancianita

-michelle: pero si tú tienes la misma edad que yo

-claude: ya lo sé, pero yo tengo un candado de edad y tú no...me gustaría que fuera igual para ti

-michelle: ¿Es verdad?

-claude: sip

-michelle: es curioso como también nuestros hijos le llamaron padres a los primos de nuestras hijastras

-claude: te juro que será la última vez que pase, aparte solo fue una temporada

-michelle: ok, durmamos ya, pero ellos ya nos se lo llevarán, quiero ser su madre todo el tiempo

-claude: ok

Ambos se abrazan fuerte, claude abrazandola del cuello a Michelle mientras que Michelle agarrándole del culo a Claude, no obstante por fin se duermen

Derrepente Claude fue mandado, en su sueño a una isla pequeña con un árbol de manzanas, Claude al tener un poco de hambre en su sueño, decidió agarrarla para comérsela pero aparecio unas instrucciones las cuales decían en exclamaciónes ¡Toca la manzana!

-claude: chúpamela

-instrucciones: tocarla

-claude: ok

Claude toca la manzana rápidamente y mientras cae la manzana el cae también

-instrucciones: disfruta siendo un terciario… si es que sobrevives, trabuco

-claude: idiota!!!

Mientras Claude caía hacía un lugar inminente y desconocido… una mujer joven de 17 años, rubia, de ojos rojos y morena también caía como un meteorito (solo que esta con un gato) decía cosas existenciales, hacerca pues… de su existencia, después de eso música orquestral empieza a tocar mientras metrajes de una ciudad flotante llamaré hekseville empieza verse, con gente pasando su día a día, normalmente, hasta que una manzana estaba rodando por las calles, directo hacia la cabeza de la joven mujer, (pero ya que esto es un fanfiction) atras de una comisaría, justo cerca de un basurero donde suelen dormir vagabundos aleatorios, aparece Claude vestido con el babydoll morado en el cual se durmió, Claude con sus poderes de tiempo vio todo lo que iba a pasar si la manzana llegaba a levantar a la chica

-claude: una mierda puta no legal

Así después de hacer eso Claude paro el tiempo, en ese entonces se ve al metraje donde syd ve la manzana rodando por las calles, confundido pero no confiaba que un trap iba a patear la manzana y borrar esa línea de tiempo donde la manzana estaba para que así hubiera rodado esa manzana, Claude y sus se vieron las caras uno a uno, sus vio que era idéntico a la mujer que iba a conocer y sabía que caía de los cielos no obstante Claude al verlo también tuvo la misma expresión, pero al ver que era un policía Claude se agarro de su polla de 22 cm y sus huevos, de ahí se fué corriendo hacia donde estaba la chica, pero que hizo el rey de los nevy ejem...quise decir syd pues pidió policías para pararlo, Claude fue enseguida hacía el parque donde está la chica, una vez llegando Claude se escondió por los arbustos y espero a por un policía para que apareciese, al pronto que apareciera le rompió el cuello al oficial, agarró su arma y se acercó a la chica

-claude: di adiós señora Bond

-kat: que

-claude: oh si, di adiós como te llames ya no me acuerdo

Claude entonces es recibido por el ataque de un gato cósmico, una creatura en la mitología de donde Claude fue mandado donde se le conocen como transmutadores, pero lo que el gato no sabía era de que en Claude en su universo había ya evolucionado ya a un gary stu a base de píldoras (bueno no tanto) así que usando uno de los poderes que había obtenido, absorbió ese gato y mató a Kat (he jugado GR2 pero ya no me acuerdo del nombre real de Kat)

-claude: la verdad yo jugué tu juego y no es nada personal, pero necesito ser el protagonista y si me queje de algo en el tuyo era la abscencia de un trap… pero un trap tiene que vivir, ahora estoy hablando a una muerta y la verdad su traje siempre me puso cachondo

Así que Claude se puso su traje, Claude se acordó que el traje iba con la persona desnuda así que se quito su babydoll y se puso su traje aunque se dejó sus medías altas, después de eso y con la policía ya no persiguiendolos fue por la misma ruta que Kat, después de haber llegar y preguntarse como será su versión de la historia

-claude: oh es cierto se llamaba alua, reina alua, bueno ella me entrego el trono ahora y como mi primer decreto, si es que no tengo un sueño distinto, será que haiga una terapia hormonal a toda la población masculina… y más espero que nadie mate a un político de alto nivel el cual resulte ser de un imperio aliado y terminé pagando absolutamente todo por el porque los reinos aliados que estaban conmigo se fueron a la mierda y peor aún, tenga que dejar el trono y mis colonias… bueno Claude, basta

Entonces un señor de mediana edad aparece pará que le ayude a salvar a su hijo, el problema radica en que lo pidió como un acosador sexual, así que le da un rodillazo en lo es huevos y lo agarra del cuello para ponerle la pistola en frente

-claude: necesitas ayuda para rescatar a tu hijo

-aujean: ¡Si!, Como lo sabe

-michel: tengo poderes de tiempo, aún así es curioso que me pidieras exactamente a mí, de todas la personas

Claude aleja la pistola de el, la guarda y lleva a aujean para adelante de el empujandolo para adelante entonces el empieza a correr para donde está su hijo, también con el corriendo va también Claude para ayudar al señor

-aujean: gracias señorita

-claude: señor, señor, soy un hombre

-aujean: vale lo siento

-claude: como se llama

-aujean: uno de mis hijo también se llama jean, es como yo, pero mucho más calmado y más "afeminado", aun así también es padre de uno de mis nietos

-aujean: aujean, no jean… espera voy a abrir ésto

Aujean abre la resina de una alcantarilla la cual resulta también ser una vivienda común, con mucha gente pobre la cual había perdido su casa, pero parece más que debido a tormentas que impuestos, alguna agencia o un mamón el cual les compro el terreno de su casa

-desconocido: ¿tienes un fuego?, amigo

-claude: si

Claude agarra una de las linternas de fuego las cuales estaban en otra entrada de alcantarilla cercas de el y prende un papel para prenderle el cigarrillo al pobre vagabundo

-desconocido: gracias señor

-claude: de nada

-aujean: señor, es enserio, ¡venga!

Claude fue persiguiendo al tipo el cual estaba tratando de salvar a su hijo, derrepente cuando ambos estaban subiendo las escaleras un policía el cual estaba salvando a las personas de la tormenta y principalmente llendo por la caza de claude, Claude dispara en la cabeza al poli el cual iba en la especie de vehículo volador en el cual iba el policía después de eso

-claude: venga vamos tenemos que salvar a tu crío

-aujean: ok, señor

Fueron a por dónde estaba sucediendo eso, Claude después que llegaran derrepente otro suceso

-desconocido: aujean tu hogar está siendo tragado con tu hijo adentro

-aujean: oh que bueno trabajo haces en eso Luca

Despues de eso van a un puente donde varias personas observacion como el tornado se está tragando los hogares de muchas personas y infraestructura de la ciudad

-aujean: no te preocupes hijo traje a un extraño a salvarte

En las lejanias de una casa roja la cual estaba siendo tragado

-eugene: PAPA

Volviendo con Claude y aujean: que esperas, ve y salvarlo

-claude: vas a tener que pagarme, cabro~oo

Claude se golpea a unas tuberías verdes en dirección izquierda las cuales estaban en los pared y no en el suelo

-claude: mierda

Claude mira al cielo y ve al niño el cual estaba siendo tratado por la tormenta

-claude: coño, vamos

Mientras también en iba llendo por esa pared fue enviado a otra pared y después vio como esa pared estaba siendo destruida

-claude: oh joder

Después de eso y subiendo a otros lugares de ese mismo lugar destruido en una pared (pero ahora en unas paredes destruida en dirección derecha), fué enviado a unos suelos que estaban destruidos en diferentes posiciones, después de andar corriendo y dando saltos por todo los lugares que fue fue mandado, Claude finalmente se encontro con Eugene (pero no aún en su casa, en la cual aún estaba)

-claude: salta, niño

-eugene: no, tengo miedo

Y derrepente una mano bien extraña de colo rojo con negro apareció, tenía una bola rojo con blanco y quería También matar al niño y a Claude

-claude: ¡como coño voy a matar eso!

Entonces el gato que había absorbió Claude, hizo que matará a esa criatura extraña por poder de el y haciendo que fuera volando a máxima velocidad y le diera una patada voladora en ese bola roja que tenía y derrepente la tormenta se paró y Claude fue a salvar el niño y la casa (PRINCIPALMENTE LA CASA), entonces Claude después de haber salvado los dos

(La casa y el niño) Claude puso la casa en medio de la entrada la cual iba a una fábrica de la ciudad, a si y el niño va muy feliz con su padre

-claude: bueno señor ahí tiene su casa y su niño, pero soy nuevo en la ciudad y necesito dinero

-aujean: gracias por salvar nuestra casa

-eugene: teníamos cosas de mi madre ahí

-claude: ¿saben que hacemos nuestra familia con todos nuestros nuevos hijos?

-eugene: ¿es algo malo?

-claude: no, los vestimos de vestidos góticos y otro tipo de ropa de mujer, hasta que ya no les parece raro y lo toman como ropa de todos los días, tenemos una familia de miembros mayormente masculinos y todos tienen apariencia femenina

-aujean: quieres dinero no es así

-claude: sip y follarme a una fulana, o servir de sexo servidor de mujeres y tener sexo gratis, ya sabes muchas lesbianas en realidad lo son hasta que se demuestra lo contrario y eso contrario soy yo... y mis familiares

-aujean: voy enseguida

Aujean le da el dinero, Claude al ver el dinero se extraño al ver que eran como euros pero todos de color verde, después de eso Claude fue por la fábrica para ver cómo manejaban la infraestructura del lugar, después de ver todo eso, Claude vion una puerta de manivela y pensó que esto le daría paso a una nueva parte de la ciudad

-claude: si no transmites miedo por tu apariencia, haz que te tengan miedo por lo degenerado qué tal vez suenes, bueno, abramos

Después de abrirla resultado que la puerta estaba atascada

-claude: oh bueno aquí vamos

Claude le da una patada a la puerta mandandola a volar, después de eso Claude se dió cuenta que no sólo no había alguna fase la cual se le hacía familiar a Claude si no que estaba en una ciudad flamante, la cual parecía que estaba siendo comida desde abajo por una tormenta

-claude: vaya mierda… bueno toca escalar

Entonces Claude recibio un mensaje del gato cósmico desde el interior de Claude

-dusty: porque no usas la gravedad

-claude: sabes que está es mi historia y como dicen mi propia vía por la carretera

-dusty: idiota

Entonces Claude es mandando a volar hasta devuelta a la ciudad

-claude: vaya parte de mi cuerpo eres, no es así

-dusty: voy a intentar escapar

Disturbios intenta escapar y escapar, pero no puede y no podrá

-dusty: mierda

-claude: créeme, no tendrás que liar con cosas de mascota, como enfermarte y almenos como un gato, tu si tendrás que mover el culo, junto a mí

-dusty: bueno ya me callaré

-claude: bien, sabes mis venas no hablan tampoco

Claude empieza a correr por los callejones de hekseville hasta que Claude llega a ver a una mujer de cabello muy largo, bicolor de color negro y rojo, blanca de ojos azules y con una vestimenta muy provocadora, tanto que no sólo Claude quería su vestimenta, quería su amor para tenerla lo que durará su historia aquí

-claude: dios me exito mierda, vamos tengo que llegar a con ella, es mía

Claude va a por ella todo lo que puede, usando su gravedad o saltando por edificios y escalando como un mono, hasta que llegó a por ella, cuando el (Claude) llegó a la mujer de pelo bicolor ella le andaba dando unos archivos a un pelado de barba de candado, eso a Claude no le importaba lo que le importaba era ella así que justo cuando se fue el tipo calvo, el empezó a caminar como gato y maullar por ella

-claude: como te llamas mujer, podemos pasar el resto de nuestros días juntos

La mujer se preocupa y le lanza un poder de gravedad a Claude, pero Claude para el tiempo y saca su celular para tomarle una foto, también besarle en la frente

-claude: la próxima será en la mejilla, pero espero que como así atacas también lo eres de dos cosas en la cama

Claude reanuda el tiempo

-claude: ¿como te llamas? Niña

La mujer esa, le mira el gran chorizo a claude

-saschya: lárgate pervertido

-claude: no hasta que tenga una cita contigo

La mujer entonces solo escapa de el, Claude la perseguiria, pero por desgracia de nuestro trap de ojos grises, ella se había teletransportando, muy posiblemente porque estaba espantada mientras tanto syd estaba siendo a punto de ser golpeado por unos pandilleros así que Claude como todo un hombre bondadoso, fue a castigar a sus por posible abuso policial, a si que fue rápido con los pandilleros a golpear de muerte a syd, aunque el cabron de sus fue bueno en mentir su muerte

-claude: déjenlo, creo que ya aprendió su lección

-pandillero 1: gracias el tipo me confisco mi vehículo por alta velocidad, se lo merecía

-pandillero 2: eso no fue nada, el mío fue destruido porque estrelle contra un autobús y mate a todos, cuando quise ir a por el para repararlo, me hecharon en Trina

-claude: ya se, pero que picardía

-pandillero 3: exacto, ¿Como te llamas?

-claude: Claude Jackson, después me apellidaban Claude speed debido a que hacía las cosas muy rápido y ahora mi apellido de casado es konuma

-pandillero 4: así que eres un hombre andrógino

-claude: nos llamamos traps, es como nuestra forma de llamarnos negros o negratas

-pandillero 1: eso es ofensivo

-claude: lo siento man

-pandillero 5: que cojones es eso

Aparecían otra vez esas pendejadas solo que en más numero y más pequeños

-Claude: ocultense, yo me encargo

-dusty: oh si por supuesto, que lo harás

-claude: como dije mi sangre no habla

[Inserte música épica orquestral, Claude usando poderes de tiempo y su nuevo poder y syd escapando usando a sus nevys, después de eso Claude habla una vez más con sus nuevos amigos

-claude: despejado

-pandillero 1: gracias hombre

-claude: de nada

Suena la policía llendo para aquí

-pandillero 2: separemonos

-claude: buena idea

Después de haber escapado de esos policías, Claude se fue llegando hasta el centro del distrito que se encontraba, ahí fue donde se encontro con otro oficial (digamos) el cual queria que lo ayudara a reparar unas construcciónes apagadas

-oficial: detengase

-claude: ok

-oficial: eso fue muy fácil

-claude: Porque posiblemente me ayudes en cambio de algo

-oficial: bueno de hecho si

-claude: y no es sexual, por lo que aún no estás muerto

-oficial: exactamente, necesito que ayudes a reparar unas construcciónes de la ciudad

-claude: soy entonces albañil ahora o soy ingeniero

-oficial: no, solo tienes que llevar unas gemas grandes de color púrpura

-claude: como el color de los ojos de mi nieto y mis hijas adoptivas

-oficial: ¿Que?

-claude: nada

-oficial: bueno, tú me ayudas a traer esas cosas y las metes en una especie de cilindro verde, después de eso volverá a funcionar, oh si también yo y amigos corruptos míos te ayudarán a limpiar tu nombre amigo

-claude: mmm, trato

Después de recoger esas piedras moradas y llevar las cosas a un bote verde y volver a prender una de esas cosas

-oficial: gracias señor

-claude: espero que hagas parte de tu trato

Después de eso el oficial se retiró de ahí y Claude en parte se fue a vagar por la ciudad, en parte para ver dónde va a vivir en este sueño, entonces se calló de ahí y se fue a las alcantarillas donde estaba repleto de alcantarillas, Claude fue viendo por todo el lugar donde se iba a quedar, después de un rato, encontró un buen túnel donde se iba a quedar y que aparte parecía ya no funcionar y estaba totalmente limpio así que quito los tablones de madera y lo declaró como suyo

-claude: bueno esto está bien, mierda me estoy sintiendo exitado

21 de diciembre de 2029, tatshirando, hakubo, usa, 8:00

Claude estaba siendo follado por michelle y también recibiendo chupetones por ella

-claude: pensaba que me la ibas a meter

-michelle: siempre me gusta meterte los dedos en el culo, aparte también me gusta darte chupetones

-claude: soy un tonto, venga y dame un beso tonta, que esto va a ser un día largo otra vez

-michelle: si

-claude: ven aquí y bésame

-michelle: si mi amo

-claude: eso es lo que me gusta

Derrepente en una bocina dentro del cuarto se escuchó, la voz de la jefa konuma, Nagisa konuma hablando por micrófono

-nagisa: ok, mensaje de ahora para ti, mi abuelo Claude, necesito como siempre te encargues de los perros de mi hermana, lo de que ya te hagas encargo de tus hijos ya está, así que lo tachó y hablando de mi primo ángel ya tiene que venir por su hijo y yo por mi segundo, aparte de otra junta, aya porque no estás en otro lugar con tus jodidos cabrones, así también de seguir en la tarea de la actual triada la cual estamos a poco, recuerda no debemos hacer enojar a la comisión, si no todo el mundo va ir a por nosotros, final de la transmisión

-claude: pero qué día

Michelle besa a Claude y se van los dos a hacer las tareas del día y hacer actividad regular de todos los días

Capitulo finalizado


	2. Gravity Claude: episodio 2

21 de diciembre de 2029, 11:30 p:m, tatshirando, hakubo, 48 colonias

Tanto Claude como su esposa Michelle, preguntándose aún si el porqué le llaman sus hijos padres a sus primos konuma, mientras se ponían a dormir

-claude: debería hacernos más cargo de nuestros hijos y no dejar que se vallan con ellos

-michelle: aún te ven como su padre, créeme

-claude: si pero creo que deberíamos estar más tiempo con ellos o solo se queden con ellos por poco tiempo

-michelle: me gustó mucho lo que dijiste, mañana que te parece si le decimos a ellos que ya no se los pueden llevar y salimos con nuestros hijos desde mañana

-claude: si, o será que me estoy preocupando mucho

-michelle: si, pero me gusta eso, también vendrá a vivir la novia de adelheid, ya va a ser todo un adulto nuestro segundo hijo

-claude: si en unos 2 años y me imagino que escucharemos gemidos aparte del de nosotros

-michelle: si, deberíamos construir más cuartos

-claude: si, le daremos su propio apartamento a adelheid después y también más cuartos

-michelle: y a lo que lleva esto, quieres hacer?

-claude: si

-michelle: entonces más cuartos individuales

-claude: solo a los que tienen novia

-michelle: si, mi Claude

Mientras tanto los 8 hijos de Claude viviendo en 2 grandes cuartos

-adelheid: ¡gloria gloria por siempre, solidaridad Hallelujah!

-jak: ¡cállate la puta boca!

-adelheid: mañana voy a traer a mi amor de la vida, una pajarita la cual voy a tener fina todos los días y la voy a tener siempre en mi regazo, cuidando la

-mark: bueno analizando lo que dices es verdad, espero que le gusta hacerlo en esta vivienda pública, que si no fuera porque está muy cómodo, con tele, juegos con a/c y todo pensaría que vivimos como refugiados

-adelheid: aparte ustedes no tienen novias ya

-mark y Jak: si

-jak: pero no le gusta hacerlo con otras personas

-mark: la mia es aspirante a actriz porno y va en serio, hasta ya ha visto posibles compañías que la contraten y todo, solo que como aún no tiene 18 no le concedian la entrevista, asi que es por eso que ustedes calenturientos de ponía más rabiosa mientras ustedes se la estaban jalando

-rose: si a nadie le dejaban dormir y hasta hicieron que a andre

-andre: tenía una voz Angélical

-candy: y también se te paro el pene Hermano

-jackey: también tengo que decirles que estoy saliendo con una mujercita de nombre Katherine

-adelheid: ¿ya follaron?

-rose: Adel!

-jackey: no, con ella me voy a amarrar de por vida

-rose: le leíste la mente y la analizaste bien

-jackey: si me ama hermana

-rose: pues más le vale a esa zorra, no se lo digas tú pero se lo diré yo

-candy: también dale perdón a nuestro padre por decirle señor Claude

-adelheid: si no Mamés

-jackey: ok, ok

-jak: bueno cretinos a dormir

Volviendo a Claude y Michelle hablando

Después de hacerlo en la cama y Claude se viniera adentro de Michelle

-claude y Michelle: oohhh

-claude y Michelle: si necesitamos si o si empezar a hacer esos cuartos mañana

-claude: a primera hora

-michelle: si

Los dos se ponen a dormir y Claude continua soñando con su historia en hekseville

Volviendo a donde nos quedamos, Claude ya no se sentia exitado y planeaba remodelar está Alcantarilla, así que se puso a limpiar todo el porquerillero que había dejado esa tubería cuando andaba activa

-claude: ok, ya no huele a mierda esto, es tiempo de ponerla más chingona que la casa de un rapero, me va a llover coñitos a montones, pero el único coño que quiero es la de la señora con el cuervo, ok manos a trabajar

Claude se va arriba a la plaza de auldnoir y encontró lo que se podría ser un tipo con apariencia edgy y "misteriosa", Claude se le puso a conversar con el, sabía que guardaba algo

-claude: hola

-chico: sabes me estoy cansando de la educación, lo único que hace eso es más que encerrarnos y no poder ser libres

-claude: oh, un analfabeto, espero que te diviertas limpiando está santa plaza

-chico: pero que dices, estar encerrado en esa habitación más que escribiendo y hacer lo que unos imbéciles que se creen más inteligentes que tú se burlen

-claude: mira man, si tú no vas y terminas esa pinche clase vas a ser un mierdas con salario bajo que nunca va a poder salir de ahí

-chico: te lo dije, ya no voy a

Claude lo agarra de su melena y lo tira a las profundidades, todos se le quedan Mirando

-claude: que acaso van a abogar por ese pendejo, era un maldito analfabeto y aparte estaba tan feo que ni serviría como una buena puta de alguien

Todos decidieron seguir con su vidas que enfrentarse con Claude, Claude en ese entonces fue a por el armario del recién fallecido

Claude encuentra un armarios de madera resistente, el cual era perfecto para guardar su ropa atractiva, Claude lo lleva al instante a su casa y sigue con la colecta, en eso Claude ve a una anciana en peligro por unos nevi, Claude solo agarra las sillas (las cuales eran de plástico) y deja ella a su suerte, tiempo después Claude vuelve mata a los Nevis y saquea a la anciana, ahora necesitaba una cama para dormir (y hacer el amor con la chica cuervo hasta el día siguiente vistiendo lo que lo haga ver más bueno a él y ella y hacer múltiples hijos) así que intenta ir a la parte cara de la ciudad pero es regresado por la tormenta, así que Claude decidió mejor robarle a la anciana, su esposo había muerto, sus hijos tenían vidas propias, estaba sola, así que viendo que tenía una cama familiar con cubrecamas, sábanas y todo, decidió robarsela y llevarla a su casa como también la tele 8k que tenía, lamentablemente ella no era gamer pero su televisión tenía consola interna con juegos multiconsola como metal gear jacket y Grand theft car, así que también fue por una consola de videojuegos marca clony, ya después de todo esto, Claude vio que se estaba atardeciendo y tenía hambre así que fue a por comida al súper, se compro una pizza de piña para cenar como también rollitos de pizza, después de eso su colecta no estaba terminada y fue a por bebidas alcohólicas, mucha ropa provocativa femenina, una colección de peluches de la resistencia de la serie seinen de anime de los años 1995 a 1997 llamada "la resistencia" el cual se trata de los grupos de resistencia durante la segunda guerra mundial, esta era la colección de Varsovia, también como otras cosas como internet y electricidad, después de eso fue a por unos focos de una de las casas de una rica que estaban fuera para ponerlos en su casita, la policía lo encontró y lo querían llevar preso así que se fue en chinga en sus poderes de gravedad hasta su casa con los focos todos guapos, ya habiéndoles perdido Michel hizo un truco y les dió Alzheimer a los polis, ya con todo lo necesario Claude se prende el móvil, se agarra la pichula y se pone a masturbarse con porno de tetudas góticas, es el siguiente día

-claude: la poli siempre seran unos imbéciles mientras yo esté aquí, bueno que hay que hacer más

Claude se da un baño y dió unas modificaciones a su vestimenta (el traje de Kat) para hacerlo más atractivo, cortando las dos partes de los lados, haciendo también que la parte de abajo le quedara le quedará como tanga

-claude: Huele mal esto, lo voy a poner a lavar

Claude pone a lavar su traje, y después de estar lavado lo pone a secar, después de hacer eso, desayuna 2 sandwich con un licuado de fresa, se decide mejor poner un vestido rojo de seda sin mangas que llegaba la falda hasta los muslos, la bufanda de su traje, unas botas altas café y medias altas negras y un cinturón negro afuera del vestido en la zona de la cintura (me imagino que para que viera la cintura de tan infarto que la tiene que haría que cualquier amante de los travestis caiga rendida… las botas altas no son de tacón, esto es raro pero era necesario) ya después de haber hecho eso se va hasta donde se acordaba que iba el juego

Pero primero fue a conversar con un muchacho en la plaza el cual estaba cercas del cerrado por ahora estación de monoriel

-claude: hola cabron que cuentas

-ciudadano: el tren esta fuera de servicio desde que la última tormenta arrasó y lo dejara destrozado dejándonos a nosotros sin poder ir a las demás ciudades de este micro pais, dejándome a mi bloqueado aquí, joder me acuerdo de esos días llendo a los cabarets en pleajune por esas hermosuras, también porque yo vivo ahi, trabajo ahí y ahora estoy viviendo aquí esperando

-claude: a ok, no puedes irte por coche aéreo, veo que fácilmente podrías tomar un taxi

-ciudadano: estás loco, si vez bien aún está la tormenta y si me arriesgo a conducir hasta mi ciudad terminaría re muerto

-claude: vale compa, en que trabajas

-ciudadano: en un casino

-claude: hasta nunca

Claude de ahí se fue hacia donde tenía que ir el cual era un puente que da rumbo a la entrada del parque, en donde no está otro nada más que don alias quise decir Syd, Claude le da un manotazo en la cabeza como saludo

-claude: hola, don

-syd: que?, Ahora que coño quieres

-claude: poder hacer un truco, un acuerdo, tú me dejas en paz y me dices dónde esta esa chica cuervo y yo te dejo vivir

-syd: me temo que no va a ser, así

Syd saca el walkie talkie pero se da cuenta que lo tiene Claude en su cinturón

-syd: mierda, lo siento pero no te puedo ayudar, si estás buscando a esa chica cuervo estás jodido, no lleva consigo ningún tipo de sistema así que no puedo rastreartela y tengo también algo contra ti debido a después que matarás a alua todo esto se fue al carajo

-claude: mierda así de serio es, pues que se le va a ser, tambien no eres de esta ciudad flotante no?, Eres de mas allá

-syd: que?

-claude: tengo una habilidad la cual me hace doxear y saber todo detalle en su vida a la gente por verla durante un tiempo pequeño a los ojos, eras senador no es así? De los de arriba del pilar, eras senador de ese reino corrupto, intentabas rescatar a esta gente para que viviera sin el temor de la tormenta y fuiste asesinado por apuñalamiento por los demás del senado, por suerte lograste sacar a la reina y que está calles aquí

-syd: joder si que sabes, esos malditos imbéciles lo único que hacían eran tan egoístas y elitistas que preferirían oler sus pedos, hacerse las víctimas y comprar cosas innecesarias mientras todos se morían abajo, pero veo que eso fue en vano y haz matado a la reina

-claude: el primer rey travesti de esto, si llego a la corona voy a purgar a esos cabrones

-syd: da igual, por cierto quieres ayudarme

-claude: vale, 100 euros

-syd: ¿Que?

Entonces llegan un amigo de Syd y su superior el cual estaban tratando de cuidar un artículo que alias (Syd) intentaba robar,

-superior: Syd que coño estás haciendo perdiendo el tiempo con jovencitas

-claude pensando: los trucos funcionan

-claude: en realidad soy un hombre de 46 años

Syd lo flipa

-amigo: no manches pero que puto sos

-claude: nah no lo es, no me estuve mirando el rábano

-superior: y bueno también me puedes decir que coño haces aquí platicando con tu nuevo amigo que cuidando lo que te mandamos a cuidar

-syd: si señor, solo estaba conversando acerca de películas con el

-claude: recuerda syd

Claude le hace la señal de que quiere dinero

-syd: no, no obtendrás nada

-claude: al que buscan

-syd: ok está bien

Syd se marcha con su superior y su amigo con el resto de los policías a cuidar el artefacto preciado

-syd: no que no

Ya al irse Syd con los demas, Claude recibe una llamada de Syd por el walkie talkie

-syd: ok, puse una gema de caramelo en arriba de la iglesia, la vez?

-claude: si

-syd: reemplaza esa gema de verdad por la falsa y Trae la de verdad en la parte norte del parque, donde estan como si fuera un bosque

-claude: voy sigiloso?

-syd: SI! Y sin muertes

-claude: vale

Claude cuelga, se teletransporta al tejado de la iglesia y va hacia la estatua donde para el tiempo y cambia la gema de verdad por la falsa, Claude entonces va a donde le dijo alias y alias aparece teletransportandose

-claude: valla casco, por lo veo tiene también sintetizador de voz

-syd: solo dame la maldita gema

Syd recibe la gema

-syd: por fin mía!

Syd desaparece y empiezan a aparecer Nevis de la nada

-claude: hora de quitar a estas garrapatas de gema

Claude se ocupa de lo Nevis, exterminando a todo lo que quedaba, así "salvando" el día, después de eso llegan refuerzos junto Syd vestido de policía con los demás, estaban tomando a Claude como culpable algunos

-claude: bueno salve el día damas y caballeros

La "gema" se cae y se rompe

-claude: uuhh esto no es bueno

-syd: hmm

-claude: por favor no me mande a la cárcel por favor

-syd: tranquilos los dos

Syd hace que su superior se coma un pedazo de la "gema", pero no le gusto ya que era de limón y a él le gustan los de uva

-superior: que puto asco

-syd: exacto alias robo el diamante

El superior agarra el brazo de Claude y lo amenaza

-superior: de seguro fuiste tú, tu le ayudaste

-claude: suelten si quiere vivir

-syd: no fue el

-superior: aparte me amenazo, lleven su culo a la estación

-amigo: jefe creo que no está aliado a alias

-claude (pensando): entonces es usted jefe

-amigo: si está el aliado a el, porque aún está aquí y porque nos ayudó a destruir a esos monstruos

-amigo: estaríamos muertos, si no fuera por el

-jefe: si pero?

-ciudadanos: déjenla en paz, a hecho más por ayudar que ustedes

-syd: alias debe seguir estando por aquí, debemos seguir buscando

Entonces el jefe deja a Claude y continúan por la búsqueda de alias, Syd le pago a Claude y todos siguieron con sus días, mientras tanto en la zona industrial del país

-alias: tal vez sea bueno tenerlo a mi lado, si lo llego a cabrear de segur termino muerto

Después de eso, Claude ya se sentía algo cansado y quería jugar algo de videojuegos, así que se fue a su casa, debido a que se le olvido poner una escalera, construyó una y la puso para que se pudiera subir los invitados, descolgó su ropa, la planchó y se la puso, se puso a jugar algo de videojuegos de carreras para después ir a comer algo, después de comer vio que había una de esas las cuales te cuentan tu futuro y así, así que Claude no tenía razón de estar ahí pero si le servía de conocer a gente le servía

-claude: hola señorita

-cleriga: un casi zaibatsu que no es de este mundo y vino aquí por parte de un sueño el cual es un juego que el mismo está destrozando

-claude: ¿Que?

-cleriga: hola Claude florit, o más bien dicho Claude debido a que naciste artificialmente, también sé a quien andas buscando pero tampoco ella la logro encontrar

-claude: mire pendeja le voy a perdonar esto, pero más le vale no ir más halla, desde lo de sin padres, ya estás tocando fibra sensible

-cleriga: también te fusionarse con el gato de una mujer no es así?

-claude: si, señora es así, pero como pudiste hacerlo?

La clériga entonces saca una muñeca, un títere llamado Pandora

-pandora: se ve tan joven pero tiene 46 años

-claude (pensando): esta mierda se está poniendo rara

Pandora susurra al oído de la cleriga

-cleriga: que Pandora, este señor va a va conocer a alguien que la que primero iba a venir antes de ser asesinada, ese hombre

-claude: dímelo, por lo que escuche también es un tipo de llave no es así

El títere vuelve a susurrar al oído de la clériga

-cleriga: Que Pandora?, Le doy estás instrucciones para que lo encuentre

-claude: ¿Cuánto es?

-cleriga: 50 euros

Claude le paga 50 euros a ella y sale de ahí

-claude: esa perra me leyó en menos de 30, espero encontrarme con la chica cuervo pronto, pero también me conformo con las putas

Claude sabiendo que hacia donde estaba un niño el cual estaba llorando por no poder encontrar a su padre

-niño: ¿dónde está mi padre?

-claude: yo sé colócate en mi espalda

Entonces se resetea cuando va a recoger al niño, diciendo un mensaje en el cual era, "no jodas más la continuidad"

-claude: niño quédate sentado ahí y no te vallas, iré a por tu padre enseguida

Claude se teletransporta hacia donde estaba su padre y lo trae devuelta con su hijo en ese mismo lugar

Ambos celebran de poder volver a encontrarse y se abrazan, despues de eso sale un mensaje diciendo a Claude "está bien"

Entonces en el mural donde se a re como una entrada secreta en donde hay cuadros de la vida real, los 3 entran ahí

-niño: papá, yo nunca he visto estás fotos

-padre: ni yo mucho menos, acaso estos son cuadros

-claude: dios mío, hay cuadros bde tatshirando, de miracle, de london, como es esto posible

-niño: papá, es posible que todo esto es un sueño

-padre: tal vez, tal vez

Claude decide adentrarse más allá de ahí, mientras la familia se iba del lugar, se encontró con mucho Nevis y una montaña por subir, Claude decide subir la montaña que ocuparse de los Nevis, después de subir y subir, llega a la cima donde se encuentra con un árbol unos arbustos y una tubería, Claude decide adentrarse dentro de ahí Claude al llegar es recibido por un anciano llamado gade el cual lo regaña

-gade: con que tú eres el que mató a alois

-claude: si y me imagino que ya a de saber mi nombre, así que lo omito eso

-gade: en fin, soy el creador de este mundo si haz visto mis cuadros al llegar,. Sabes de lo que estoy hablando

-claude: eso es un nuevo nivel de romper la cuarta pared

-gade: en fin en este mundo que has aterrizado yo soy al que debes atender, también porque soy necesario para poder llevarte a unir esta ciudad

-claude: ¿Porque no lo hiciste tú?

-gade: yo no me puedo enfrentar a hordas de enemigos, pero tú si, yo lo único que puedo hacer es hacer que tú puedas reunir este país

-claude: muy bien, también necesito una puta y algo de bebida, pero lo más importante tener en mi vida a esa mujer cuervo

-gade: ¿te refieres a Raven?

-claude: y yo estoy jodiendo la línea de tiempo

Después de eso Claude fue teletransportado hacia fuera del tunel donde estaba el niño llorando

-claude: bueno eso fue abrupto

Claude se despierta a su mundo donde Michelle aún estaba dormida, Claude solo le dió un beso francés y fue a construir las habitaciones

Tatshirando, hakubo, 48 colonias, 22 de diciembre de 2029, 5:00 A.M

Claude se prepara a demoler y empieza a hacer un cuarto para sus hijos más maduros

-adelheid: puto ruido

-jak: ahuevo ya están haciendo nuestros cuarto

-rose: por fin

-mark: ¿pero a esta hora?

Entonces André sal teniendo un montón de sueño aún en su pijama preguntando que hacía su padre

-andre: padre tengo un montón de sueño ¿que estás haciendo?

-claude: cuartos, para ustedes y los que vienen

André se emociona y le dice a todos que van a hacer cuartos para todos, aunque ya lo sabían ellos, de ahí Claude no se detuvo hasta tener listos su cuarto y no vivieran como si fuera una vivienda común de clase alta, algunos konuma se quejaron pero no iba más allá de quejarse del ruido, el cual era solucionado por cerrar la puerta


	3. GRAVITY CLAUDE: EPISODIO 3

22 de diciembre de 2029, 10:04 p.m, tatshirando, edificio konuma, apartamento de la familia de claude, hakubo, 48 Colonias, -19 grados C

Claude, Michelle, con sus hijos mas grandes menos jean (los cuales todos estaban vistiendo una camisa blanca de manga larga y desabrochada hasta la zona del pecho con los brasieres negros a la vista, saco elegante que les llegaba hasta los costados, minifalda negra, tanga negra, tacones altos negros y abrigos negros) y vuelven a su apartamento despues de robar unos camiones de artillería (que llevaban tanto normal como de armas químicas para guardarlos para el día de mañana dónde el nieto de estos: Michel, los necesitaba para hacer su asalto a dare no mira o Reisen stadt mas fácil, después de eso todos fueron a cenar en un puesto de comida turca dónde cenaron kebabs con sodas de uva y después fueron al edificio konuma mediante un taxi, despues de eso se fueron a su apartamento y claude cayó dormido en su cama sin haberse cambiado a su lencería, Michelle lo movio hacia el lado derecho de la cama para que ella se pudiera acostar y también le quitó los tacones altos

-adelheid: parece que ya están muy cansados *bostezo* yo también

-jaki: buenas noches

Michelle se quita los tacones y se acuesta

-michelle: buenas noches hijos

-marruecos: hasta mañana

-michelle: igualmente, los amo

Entonces adelheid, Jaki y Marruecos se fueron a sus cuartos a dormir, pero para claude el sueño del juego japonés de culto sigue aún, aún el wey no sueña otra pendejada

Hekseville, después del capítulo 6, temperatura: no se pero a de ser frío, aún en la ciudad vieja

-claude: otro dia, otra aventura en este país o ciudad flotante, el cabron del escritor se volvió mucho más flojo y decidió enfocarse más en la obra principal, terminando en mayo el primer arco, el cabron se la pasa más tiempo jugando videojuegos que en sus historias… bueno dónde iba, a si!, Ese viejo de seguro es raro, pero viniendo de dónde yo vengó, este se caracteriza por tener poderes…

Mientras tanto una pareja pasa por ahí viendo cómo claude anda hablando solo

-hombre: no es ese el travesti que enfrentó a los nevi en la plaza, algo esquizofrénico no lo crees

-mujer: si, aunque mucho más guapo que hombre común por aquí

-hombre: ¿Que dijiste?

-mujer: no seas celoso, es cierto, pero tampoco te preocupes, siempre estoy solo por ti

-mujer (pensando): almenos hasta que me encuentre a alguien tan guapo como ese tipo, tal vez después le pregunté

Bueno volviendo a claude

-claude: a si, se supone que ahora tengo que ir con el viejo para hacer que la otra parte de este pueblo volador se reunifique y el distrito donde están las putas, el colegio, los bares y demas se pueda acceder… pues venga vamos a buscar

Entonces claude se fue corriendo de donde había aparecido, para después saltar, usar sus poderes de gravedad y llegar hasta la parte alta dónde fue al bazar dónde está la fuente, en dónde después se puso a hablar con una niña de ojos morados y pelo naranja la cual le estaba hablando

-niña: oiga señor

-claude: mandé niña

-niño: haz oído los rumores? Dice que hay diferentes mundos detrás de las tormentas

-claude: creo que eso son teorías conspirativas, pero también puede que te refieras a como derrepente hace sol por un momento durante el ojo de la tormenta?

-niña: no señor, me refiero a que de hecho hay un mundo diferente a este, es por eso que falten ciudades

-claude: entonces la razón por la cual la mitad de esta ciudad está destruida, es porque se fue a otro mundo

-niña: si, los niños que perdieron a sus padres siempre andan soñando de la otra parte, así es como el rumor empezó

-claude: bueno, puede que tal vez tengas razón, como sea niña cuídate y regresa con tus padres

-niña: gracias por hablar conmigo

-claude: adiós

Entonces claude se dió la vuelta, salió corriendo y activo sus poderes de gravedad y fue directamente hacia otro kiosco donde se encontraba de ahí claude le hablo al trabajador que se encontraba como esperando a algo

-claude: hola cabron

-trabajador: que pasa mi flaco

-claude: pues nada aquí vagando

-trabajador: mira deja te digo de la Raven

-claude: está re buena no?

-trabajador: obvio pero de eso no hablaremos aún, mira esa flaca cuando era una niña ella siempre vagaba por ahí che, buscando por sus padres, pero nunca los buscaba, era huérfana la culia

-claude: pues eso está re trágico

-trabajador: tenía problemas hablando con las personas, re Anti social

-trabajador: estaba preocupado que le pasara algo a la pobre pero parece más fuerte de lo que es

-trabajador: justo cuando pienso que la guerra la habían adoptado o se hizo la vida autosuficiente, aparece ya crecida con ese cuervo y la habilidad de cambiar la gravedad

-claude: está re loco eso, pero porque cojones no le diste hogar a la pobre, estabas intentando verla en vez de ayudarla, que jodido imbécil

-trabajador: no pendejo, yo de hecho la cuide durante un tiempo pero cuando ya estaba adolecente, la pendeja se fue de mi vista, de ahí me la he pasado viendo de lo que ha hecho, lo último que ví de ella es que anda trabajando para el gobierno

-claude: pues eso está re duro, te me cuidas

-trabajador: si, nos vemos

Entonces claude se va de ahí y vuela con sus poderes de la gravedad hacía la parte de abajo del pueblo

En dónde ahí se topa con una Vieja, la cual también quiere tener una plática con el claude

-vieja: has visto a un hombre viejo corriendo con un montón de basura

-claude: señora de dónde yo me crié durante mi "infancia" era tan normal como que agua moja y el fuego quema, pero últimamente no, aquí almenos no

-vieja: se la pasa agarrando la basura de todos y no solo actúa loco, también habla puras locuras, el cree que creo el mundo, todo lo que he visto crear es desorden

-claude: también he visto personas así, pero no solo así, también he visto viejos que hablan acerca de como el mundo está hecho por gente lagarto, que los servicios públicos son comunismo, que todas las pandemias son mentiras creadas para quitarnos la libertad, que cree que todo en la vida es orquestrado por el orden mundial, mucha mierda

-vieja: eso se me hace raro

-claude: bueno adiós

Entonces claude se va corriendo de ahí y usa sus poderes de gravedad para irse más rápido

-vieja: gente lagarto, orden mundial, creo que lo a visto todo

Volviendo con claude

Claude usa después sus poderes de gravedad para llegar arriba hasta lo que es la mitad del pueblo, en dónde se encuentra con el viejo, como también un montón de gente detrás, claude se pone a hablar con este

-claude: oye viejo, que están viendo los de atrás y no creo que sea a ti

-gade: el universo bse rompió y separó a sus familias y casas

-gade: están esperando, que un día el universo les de lo que perdieron

-claude: y se quedan como idiotas viendo a qué eso pasé

-gade: bueno si y también pasa de que para que está ciudad se reunifique dependera en ti

-gade: la puerta a un nuevo mundo, está puerta apunto de abrirse, más halla de ahi, se haya tu verdadero poder

-claude: que puerta?

-gade: les ayudarás?

-claude: pues si ya que, pero primero

-gade: ¡Es tiempo!

Gade abre sus gabardina revelando el oyó negro en su interior

-claude: pero que coño

-gade: ven, ven conmigo a otro mundo

-claude: ok, vamos allá

Entonces claude se tira hacia la parte del agujero negro

-claude: wuuhuuu!

Entonces claude aparece en el nuevo mundo

-claude: que es este mundo

-gade: es un universo más allá, la gente y sus hogares estan atrapados aquí

-gade: este mundo y el nuestro están separados por una buena razón, pero alguien los a traído de nuevo

-gades: debes?

-claude: ok ya me acordé de lo que tengo que hacer, ir de plataforma en plataforma matar a todos los enemigos y después las flores de ahí, me guiarán en el camino ya lo entiendo

-gade: mamon estúpido

-claude: derrepente ya me acordé de esta cosa, bueno ¡vamos a ello!

Terminan de hablar y claude mira a su alrededor este mundo sacado de una fantasía

-claude: vaya lugar más loco

Claude después de eso corre hacia abajo y derrepente aparecen unos nevi, claude sin mucha dificultad logra destruirlos a cada uno de ellos, después de eso la flor gigante a la deriva se mueve y hace un resplandor de hacia donde debe ir el claude

-claude: derrota ola de enemigo y la flor me señala dónde debo ir, ya me acuerdo

Claude usa sus poderes de gravedad para volar hasta la siguiente plataforma, de ahí al llegar se tomaría con más enemigos, los cuales después de darle una patada gravitatoria muy fuerte a un nuevo con armadura, claude procede a eliminar sin dificultad alguna todos los nevis, después de eso otra flor se activaría

-gade: bueno parece que ya le entiendes a ésto y también que eres muy bueno esquivando

-claude: las partes de la ciudad están desplegadas por aquí si no me acuerdo mal

-gade: por supuesto… espera que coño me leíste la mente

-claude: no, si no que ya me pase esto 3 veces

-gade: y me dicen a mi el raro, bueno creo que ya sabes que hacer travesti, ah también mi nombre es gade, no vagabundo, no jonki y tampoco viejo

-claude: como digas viejo gade

-gade: cabron

Entonces Claude seguiria la senda pero entonces se recordaría de algo y iría la parte baja del gran y ancho pilar de dónde tenía que ir, dónde fue a destruir un nevi normal el cual era verde y era más difícil de destruir, pero con estrategia y fuerza de voluntad claude pudo destruirlo, después de eso iría de nuevo a donde tenía que ir, ya llegando ahí claude destruye a esos enemigos y la flor le señala a dónde ir, viendo que él tenía poderes de gravedad y no de vuelo, claude intenta poder caminar en las paredes de ese muro en dirección hacia donde tenía que ir

-claude: me imagino que algunas y unos zaibatsus o homunculos se han de divertir haciendo esto, o para argumento de esta historia, los transmutadores deben divertirse haciendo esto

Claude después iría deslizandose con sus poderes de gravedad hasta la mitad de este pilar, dónde también habría más enemigos, los cuales con la experiencia que claude tiene, lograría destruir a cada uno, después de eso más abajo lograría ver un árbol de manzanas brillante, claude fue a ver rápidamente, se pararía cerca del árbol y las manzanas de ese árbol se fusionaran con claude dándole así un nuevo poder llamado garra espiral, de ahí claude se iría hasta ya casi la cima del pilar dónde usaría la garra espiral contra el primer nevi que vio despues de eso, claude miro hacia arriba y vio que ahí estaban los demás nevis

-claude: esto se siente como haber jugado este juego de PS Vita si hubiera estado en realidad virtual no voy a mentir, ya me imagino si el PS vr fuera fuera un PS Vita puesta en la carcasa de un casco de realidad virtual

Claude aterrizó en de boca abajo donde estaban los nevi y sin muchas complicaciones pudo destruirlos a los 4 de ahí, después de eso otra flor le selaria dónde tiene que ir y claude va abajo y vio que la siguiente flor estaba justo adelante del árbol de manzanas que le dió superpoderes, al llegar vio que no había ningún nevi terrestre sin embargo había 2 nevis aéreos los cuales con unas patadas gravitatorias, claude pudo destruirlos, después de eso la flor le señalo que tenía que ir abajo en una zona ya extensa llena de escombros, claude va volando enseguida ahí

-claude: mierda, la última vez que me acabe este juego era 2016 y aún recuerdo esto!, Bueno acabemos con esto ya rápido

Claude ya llegando ahí se topa que 6 nevis están ahí esperandolo, unos con armadura y otros normales claude logra destruirlos a todos y la última flor de ese mundo le señala a claude a dónde tenia que ir

Claude habla otra vez con gade

-claude: esa es la última parte que falta? Mierda más de 10 años y me sigo acordando, bueno mato a cuánto bicho brilloso este ahi y reunificare esa parte de ese pueblo

-gade: muy bien. Has llegado por fin

El maestro de ese plano está en ese pedazo que le falta a la ciudad, ese tipo gobierna este lugar, debes vencer al maestro

-claude: no una armada de bichos brillosos, pero el rey bicho brilloso del lugar, solo el ni nadie más, lo derroto y ese pueblo volverá a ser uno

-gade: exactamente pendejo, por cierto este no es el único plano así que no pienses que después de reunir este pedazo de la ciudad podrás vagar por toda la ciudad

-claude: dos más de estás, ¿Me imagino?

-gade: si y cada uno con su maestro que luchara hasta la muerte con tal de tener esa parte de la ciudad en su dominio

-claude: vale pues hagamos esto y volvamos a casa

Claude entonces se dirige hacia la parte faltante del pueblo viejo en justo al llegar se topa con un nevi de 15 metros de altura, el cual tiene su punto débil en la parte de abajo de este (lo que parece ser su vestido) como también teniendo este dos puntos débiles en el lado izquierdo y derecho de su cabeza

-claude: se tus puntos débiles puta, en unos minutos vas a desaparecer

Claude comienza dando ataques a los puntos débiles superiores que estaban en la cabeza del nevi, claude obviamente recibiría ataques que lo dañarían durante el proceso como el del nevi verde, pero nada más difícil que eso, claude después destruir el primer orbe de la cabeza se centraria en el otro, el nevi le daría un ataque que lo mandaría a claude hacia la pared pero después de eso, claude usaría su garra espiral para destruir el otro orbe del nevi, después de eso, claude recibiría otro ataque, solo para después se revelara el último punto débil del nevi, ya revelandose el punto débil y el nevi usando su falda para hacerle un daño grave a claude, pero claude logra esquivarlo y ir rápidamente hacia ese orbe dónde usando un poder enfocando todo el poder de la gravedad a su brazo izquierdo lograría hacer añicos ese último or e de un solo golpe, logrando así finalmente matar al maestro de plano, después de eso se vería en el cielo la pueblo de auldnoir como también todo hekseville, también esa parte de plano dónde estaba claude se empezaría a reunir con el pueblo de auldnoir, mientras está se reunia se podía ver en diferentes partes de auldnoir como estás familias que estaban separadas por fin se reunían con alegría al saber que pueden verse los unos a los otros

-claude: bueno por fin podré ir a por unas putas, aunque necesito dinero y no…

Derrepente aparecería la señorita Raven aterriza a la escena y por lo que parece está muy enojadcla

-claude: hola señorita Raven es placer verla, talvez suene atrevido de mi pero aparte de admitir que eres muy hermosa, mucho más que las de toda esta Ciudad, también tengo que pedirle

Raven usa uno de sus poderes de gravedad para empujarlo y noquearlo pero claude usaría sus poderes que usa en la vida real (los de tiempo) para así esquivar su ataque y acercarse más a ella

-claude: sabes señorita Raven, una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro, y también no tiene que mentirme mientras ve mi delicioso culo, mi figura hermosa y femenina, mi tez morena, mi vestimenta revelando mucho uni voz femenina y seductora

Raven trataría de usar uno de sus poderes más poderosos de gravedad para directamente matar a claude, pero lamentablemente falla a este usar su poder de tiempo una ves más, para así claude agarrarla de la cintura y el culo mientras la besaba

Raven al principio estaba muy enojada con esto pero se dejaría llevar poco después, agarrandose también fuertemente a claude, después de un minuto claude separaría sus labios de Raven para después decirle calmada y amorosamente

-claude: y si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca, si te robó un besito, Acer te enojas conmigo?

Entonces Raven le daría una cachetada a claude y se iría corriendo sonrojada para después con ayuda de su cuervo irse de ahí usando sus poderes entonces aparecería de la nada el viejo gade

-gade: espe… ¿dónde está Raven?

-claude: se fue corriendo, sonrojada de que acaba de ser seducida por mi

-gade: y yo pensando que necesitabas ayuda

-claude: cuando creces en uno de los barrios mas pobres en la supuesta "tierra de las oportunidades" dónde la policía actuaba como escuadrón de la muerte de semana a semana para gente pobre como lo era yo, te hace pensar de que nadie te va a salvar el culo y solo tú podrás hacerlo, esa es la guía de supervivientes para gente pobre que vive en oyos infernales capitalistas

-gade: uhhh bueno, te veo después entonces cuando necesitemos ir a otro plano de grieta

-claude: si, nos vemos después gade

Entonces claude se va de ahí caminando hacia la zona de la fuente de comida dónde pediria spaghetti Alfredo con dos rebanadas de pizza de pollo y bacon, como también una soda de uva fria de 600ml

De ahí nos iríamos a una toma de los periódicos de la ciudad con titulares como

"PUEBLO VIEJO LIBERADO POR FIN, reuniones llorosas llenan las calles de auldnoir" y "QUIEN ES ESE MISTERIOSO Y SEXY TRAVESTI? De dónde vienen sus poderes de gravedad y esos poderes de tiempo"

-claude: parece que mi reputación solo irá más allá del cielo si sigo así, eso está deputa madre

Claude después de eso le daría un sorbo a su soda y seguiría comiendo, ya una vez comiera su comida y dejara limpio el plato con su lengua se tomaría el resto de su soda para después regresar tirar los desechables de plástico como la soda, el tenedor y la soda a la basura, como también un chingo de gente viendolo Medio raro

-claude: que, es que acaso el heroe local no puede comer algo, da igual, se me la lavan todos

Después de eso claude uso sus poderes de gravedad para dirigirse a la parte baja de auldnoir, más concretamente dónde estaba hablando con la vieja al principio un poco más al fondo donde se podía ver unos botes de basura, ahí es donde volvería a ver al padre y el hijo augeane (hijo) y Eugene (padre)

-augeane: papá, tengo fiebre y mi nariz no deja de sentirse mal, como si tuviera mocosa podemos ya volver a casa

-eugene: si, ya vamos a volver, tu padre se consiguió mucho dinero de personas descuidadas, ahora podre para tratar tu mocosa y para la comida

-eugene: vamos a poder comer sushi después

-augeane: no primero tienes que curarte

-claude: hola que tal

-eugene: oh, eres tú, gracias por haber salvado a mi hijo y mi casa, aunque también no debías ser tan brusco aquella vez

-claude: entonces es por eso que no pudiste pararme aquella vez

-eugene: si es por eso, estoy desempleado y mi trabajo es robarle a las personas más ricas y descuidadas que vea, tanto para el medicamento de mi hijo que muchas veces agarra enfermedades y obviamente nosotros

-claude: si, por lo que veo tu hijo está enfermo, lo analicé yo mismo ahorita, solo espero que no sufra hipotermia, comprale unas buenas ropas para que lo abríguen en este clima muy frío

-eugene: si de hecho, también íbamos a eso, si quieres te puedo dar una parte

-claude: no amigo, tu necesitas ese dinero, pero a cambio me podrías decir dónde puedo trabajar aquí, robe muchas cosas para mi nueva casa, necesito dinero para ir a divertirme en pleajune y por supuesto no quiero robar un banco

-eugene: bueno en la parte de arriba de aquí encontrarás a una señora la cual está buscando criadas para que trabajen para ella, si quieres puedes pedirle trabajo

-claude: trabajar como criada?, Bueno no pierdo nada, adiós ustedes dos

Claude se fue volando rápido hacia el hogar de esa señora rica y le tocó la puerta para poder pedirle empleó

-claude (pensando): vale Claude, nada de mierda de gangsters solo trabajo normal, no tienes que tener a la policía cercas de ti, también ¿como se llamaba?

Derrepente una señora sale de ahí por lo cual parece ser la dueña, era una señora mayor pero con mucho dinero que vestía elegante

-claude: hola señora melda, ¿Es usted la dueña de la casa?

-melda: si ¿Que quieres?, No doy plata a gente como tú por si lo sabías

-claude: caridad?, No señora vengo aqui por trabajo

-melda: y tus vestimenta parece mucho más vieja que tú

-claude: señora usted se sorprendería cuántos años tengo en realidad, aunque por lo que me dijeron usted necesita criadas y yo puedo ser un criado excepcional

-melda: criado? Tu? Acaso me veo tan desesperada como para darle trabajó a un pervertido que se viste como una mujerzuela?, Pero bueno necesito una atracción así que te daré una oportunidad

-claude pensando: ni siquiera he empezado y ya quiero matar a la puta

-claude: no le defraudaré, madam

-melda: no contrato a cualquieras, solo a lo mejor así que más te vale saber de estás calles chico, por qué si no tendrás que buscarte trabajo en otro lugar, contestame estás preguntas y talvez te de el trabajo

-claude pensando: andate a coger vieja puta

-melda: como se llama esta parte de la ciudad

-claude: auldnoir

-melda: ¿Que animal está en la estatua de la sagrada gema?

-claude: un pez

-melda: ¿Cuál es la estatua en la fuente de la ciudad?

-claude: un niño

-melda: que se necesita para darle combustible a los proyectos de la ciudad

-claude: gemas preciosas

-melda: bueno al menos tienes neuronas, va contra mejor juicio pero estás contratado

-claude: gracias madam!, haré lo que quiera se lo prometo!

-claude pensando: principalmente si quiere que me la coja o que usted me coja

-melda: espérate un segundo, no vas a trabajar con esos trapos, espero también que llegues a tiempo y propiamente vestido

Entonces ambos se meten a la mansión melda le daría un traje de maid a claude el cual este se pondría, el vestido de maid era negro de manga corta, la falda del vestido llegaba hasta los muslos, tenia pantimedias negras, una tiara de maid blanca y unas zapatillas de mujer negras

-melda: bueno almenos ahora te vistes como si vinieras a trabajar, aunque era innecesario que te desvistieras y te pusieras el vestido en la sala

-claude: solo me hubiera puesto ésto en un cuarto privado si usted fuera un señor y no una señora, porciento también tiene una muy hermosa casa, he oído qué su escritor es uno muy famoso, está aquí?

-melda: no, no está aquí, nunca está aquí y aunque estuviera aquí, el se encerraria a estudiar, es casi como si me hubiera casado con un fantasma y también, no, no te voy a follar si lo que piensas es tener un aumento ahora mismo

-claude: entonces tú esposo se fue, a de ser una persona muy ocupada, ¿No te sientes también sola en esta gran mansión?

-melda: y tú no te cansas de meterte en los asuntos de otras personas, no te pago para que me des preguntas, te pago para que trabajes

-melda: afuera encontrarás basura al frente de la casa la cual deje para que la lleves con los recolectores de basura y ve ahora mismo, odio a los holgazanes

-claude: ahorita mismo lo hago madam

Entonces claude se fue al frente de la casa en dónde encontró jarrones y pinturas (los cuales en total formaban 10) las cuales melda le dijo que tenía que llevar a los recolectores de basura, claude rápidamente llevo toda la basura atrás de la casa para que así pudiesen llevársela, después de eso, claude entraría rápidamente a la casa y melda le diría

-melda: bien hecho, ahora necesito que me traigas algo dulce, me puedo poner de mal humor sin mis dulces

-claude pensando: está vieja pero he de admitir que está candente

-claude: que le traigo madam

-melda: el sundae especial de Melda!

Es mi favorito es una montaña de helado de vainilla con encima galletas gourmet, con montón de espuma rica y con trozos de chocolate amargo

-melda: tráemelo exactamente como te estoy pidiendo, no acepto ningún error

-melda: ya puse mi orden en el puesto de helados por el puente levadizo, está en una caja especial

-melda: asegúrate que la galleta gourmet es de chocolate de menta

-melda: y solo me gusta mi espuma en el puesto con el perro guardian

-claude pensando: dios esto va llevar para siempre

Así que claude avanza el tiempo hasta dos minutos después

-melda: así que vete, ahora mismo

-claude: a sus órdenes madam

Entonces claude va corriendo lo más rápido que puede hasta todas las direcciones que le dijo Melda, de puesto a puesto por cada cosa para así hacer feliz a melda y claude tenga su paga licita, tiempo después de recogerle todo para su jodido helado, claude fue enseguida devuelta a la casa asegurandose de que ese helado fuera entregado con su dueña, claude uso poco sus poderes de gravedad

-claude: aquí está mi madam melda, su sundae especial *jadeó jadeó, voy a dejarlo en la mesa de esta sala

Después de dejarlo ahí claude escuchá los gritos de su patrona

-melda: AAAHHH!

-claude: ¿¡madam melda esta bien!?

-melda: por favor ayúdame el estudio de 5 páginas y el último manuscrito de mi esposo se fue por volando desde la ventana, no puedes dejar que caigan en manos equivocadas

-claude: madam melda, su helado ya está aquí usted esté tranquila mientras yo voy y recupero el estudio y el manuscrito por usted, no se preocupe

Claude salió rápidamente de la mansión y usando un poder de reconocimiento, pudo ubicar dónde estaban esas 5 páginas, entonces claude en chinga se fue a recogerlas, estás al estar relativamente cercas de la mansión, no le fue necesario a claude usar sus poderes de gravedad para llegar más rápido. Ya después de haber juntado todas las 5 páginas claude se puso a leerlo todo

-claude: bueno haber que a hecho este Shakespeare del siglo 21

Claude Lee las 5 páginas del manuscrito con la vista

-claude: ¿Todo esto es un poema acerca de un perro?, Bueno es decir es libre de escribir lo que quiera, ahora debo regresar esto enseguida a melda

Claude vuelve a la mansión de melda

-claude: madam melda encontré todas las páginas perdidas de la historia de su esposo gruyere

-melda: bueno, tu actuación hoy a Sido tolerable, supongo que esperas que te pague, toma

Melda le da su pago a claude siendo esto en la vida real unos 200£

-claude pensando: coño esto si creo que me va a alcanzar para las bebidas y las putas, tal vez parezca una conchuda la Vieja pero en realidad es buena onda

-claude: gracias madam!

-melda: espero más cosas de ti. Tal vez no sea la mujer más fácil con la cual trabajar, pero aprecio tu esfuerzo

-claude pensando: es pesada pero la paga es buena y es buena persona

-claude: no la defraudaré madam

Después de eso claude volvió a su casa en la alcantarilla dónde puso su nuevo uniforme en la lavadora (y obviamente la puso a qué lavara ese uniforme), guardó el dinero que ganó en su trabajo en un mueble cerca de la cama, puso su vestimenta predeterminada en la parte de la ropa sucia para así poder después lavarla y se fue a bañar

Mientras tanto en la vida real claude, su esposa y el resto de sus hijos se despertaron cuando los guardaespaldas de un mafioso chino líder de las triadas de hakubo de nombre cheng Kai Shek estaba disparan misiles hacia el edificio konuma en un fallido intento de destruir el edificio, el sonido de los misiles impactando obviamente despiertan a todos, no solo a los del apartamento de claude pero todo el edificio también, claude se levanta de su cama y ve lo que estaba pasando como también su esposa michelle y el resto de sus hijos que viven con ellos

-claude: ¿no sabrán que este edificio es Anti daño?

-michelle: si este edificio no fuera Anti daño, ahorita mismo me anduviera orinando del miedo

-adelheid: aunque algo si es cierto y es que el sonido de esos misiles no me dejan dormir

-jak: tampoco a mí, esos tipos deben ya ser eliminados

-claude:... Ahorita mismo ya va tu sobrino michel a ocuparse de eso no te preocupes

-rose: ¿Ojalá no viviéramos tan alto?

-jackey: si, no se puede ver tan bien de aquí

Entonces Andre se sale al balcón del apartamento de sus padres y ve abajo que su sobrino Michel acaba de saltar de su apartamento

-andre: ¡oigan, Michel acaba de saltar de su edificio!

Entonces claude lo agarra, lo mete devuelta al apartamento y cierra la ventana

-michelle: no seas imprudente y ¿que pasaría si esos misiles eran Anti zaibatsu?

-andre: lo siento mamá y papa

-claude: está bien hijo,ahora todos váyanse a dormir, mañana es el cumpleaños de su sobrino Akira y necesitamos estar despiertos

-jak: papa, mamá los misiles ya cesaron

-claude: igual vuelvan adentro, Dios sabrá si andén usando balas Anti homunculo y ustedes mueren por balas perdidas

-todos sus hijos ahí: está bien papá

Entonces todos vuelven a sus camas, como también claude y Michelle, aunque aquí claude se quitaria su saco, su brasier y su camisa para después dormir

-michelle: por cierto ¿Porque todos los hombres aquí usan brasier?, Los hombres no lo necesitan

-claude: no se de ellos, pero en mi caso por la razón por la que siempre me pongo brasier aparte de mis g string es porque a mí no me gusta vestir a medias, si me voy a poner mi g string o mis tangas también necesito ponerme lo que me viene con eso

-michelle: está bien, es que también mi familia era así ya que también todos los hombres en mi familia se ven como los konuma y siempre visten de mujeres

-claude: muy bien, por cierto ¿quieres hacerlo? Y si es así, yo soy el que recibe o tú lo eres, la verdad también estoy impaciente de chupar ese coño

-michelle: las dos, pero mañana, estoy muy cansada ahorita

Entonces claude la abraza y ambos se ponen a dormir

Gravity claude 3: terminado


End file.
